Chapter 15: The Clash At Naggiar (Pt.3)
Story Mission Briefing We will now engage the giant tank piloted by Captain Dahau in the plains of Naggiar. The enemy intends to use the momentum gained from the earlier attack to press on. Do whatever is necessary to stop the advance of the Calamity Raven. Strategy The entire area is under the bombardment capabilities of the Echidna. You will need to use line of sight provided by the rock formations in order to proceed your forces forward. Modify your tank into the medium APC. Give it the F3 Flamethrower, frontal armor, and a medium cargo unit. Swap Riela to a sniper and give her the Gut-R rifle if you have it (ガットR), if you don't, use the best lancer weapon you have. Kurt can use either the anti-materiel or the anti-personnel rifle according to your preference. Serge will be anti-personnel. Give him the +20 射撃 amulet. Deploy Kurt, Riela, Serge, and one engineer. Mission Banter Dahau: Nameless, you've come. Dahau: But.. I will have the Valkyrur die today! Dahau: With the firepower of the Echidna at my disposal, I will make it happen! Kurt: The giant tank..! So that is the main body of the Calamity Raven. Kurt: We cannot lose here! Everyone, give it your all! Phase 1 #Load your entire party except Kurt and move forward with your tank. Take out the enemy scout. #Move your APC forward again, making sure to hide behind the rock to the right. Interrupt the fire animation of the enemy ace. Move close enough to use your flamethrower, then back into the rock again. #Bring Serge out to take the Ace out. Stay here. #Bring Riela in and take out one of the side guns, stay here. #Same action. Mission Banter Kurt: Even though it's covered in armor, there should be a weak point somewhere. Attack it's weak spot..! Riela: Kurt! Look, there! There's a radiator! Kurt: It's a large body. There should be more radiators. Kurt: The problem is which one.. Imca: Judging from the construction of the machine, the two over there should be used for cooling of the armament. I don't think I am mistaken. Riela: If we destroy that, the machine can be stopped? Kurt: If the functioning of the machine could be stopped, it will then be possible to approach it and destroy it. Kurt: We're going for those radiators! Spread yourselves wide to dissipate it's fire and attack! Phase 2 #Same action. #Use your engineer to restock Riela's ammo and heal her. #Destroy the middle gun with Riela. Look for a spot that registers for more damage. #Same action. #Same action. Phase 3 #Use Serge to take the heavy trooper out. #Handle the other scout. #Destroy the middle gun with Riela. Move to the other side. #Shoot the other gun. Phase 4 #Use Serge to handle all heavy troopers. #Same action. #Replenish Serge's ammo with the engineer. #Use Riela to take out the last gun. #Same action. Phase 5 #Use Serge to take out the Heavy Trooper. #Move Riela ahead and fire her weapon normally into the radiator. #Activate Valkyria and destroy the radiator, move over to the other side. #Use Serge to take out the scout on the other side. #Use Riela to fire into the radiator. Mission Banter Dahau: Ugh, one of our radiators are down..! Dahau: To be capable of such attacks of precision.. Not bad! Dahau: Infantry squads! Hurry up your interception! Kurt: Good, one of the radiators are destroyed! Kurt: We'll destroy the other one too! The machine will stop if we do! Let's do it, everyone! Phase 6 #Ignore all enemies. Use Riela to fire into the radiator. #Same action. #Same action. #Restock if necessary. #Same action. Rewards *EXP 10000 *DCT 22600 *ウァピックR (Warpick R) Aftermath Gusurg: Captain, the fight is decided. Give the order for retreat. Dahau: ..To think that squad has grown this much. Zig: Sir Dahau! We have not lost yet! Give me the order to attack! Lydia: Stop spouting nonsense! What's making a loss into a massacre going to do for us! Dahau: Lydia is exactly right. Our road cannot end here. Zig: But! Dahau: A defeat in 5 minutes.. It is difficult fact to acknowledge as a soldier, but I am not a man that would be forgiven for dying now. Dahau: We are retreating. Gather your respective squads and leave the battlefield. Gusurg: Sir! Lydia: Roger. Zig: ..yes Sir! Dahau: Now, it is my turn to play catch up. Lieutenant Irving.. 21: They are retreating! 56: That was tough.. Amy: We barely made it.. Leila: I'll do it for as many times as it takes! Until the day they bow their heads to me, I will educate them thoroughly! 3: It's too early to relax now. The war hasn't ended yet. Kurt: Valerie, are there any changes to the battle situation from the intercepted signal? Valerie: The Imperial Valkyrur seems to be locked in battle against the Gallian forces in the center. Valerie: From the communications it seems our armies have no answer to the Imperial attack, over and over.. Valerie: ...eh? Riela: What's wrong? Valerie: Another Valkyrur has appeared..?! Riela: Eh?! Imca: Wha?! 45: Everyone, come over here! You can see the two blue lights from here! Carisa: The Imperials have another hidden card up their sleeves. Valerie: It's not that! The other Valkyrur has come forth from our own ranks! Alfons: A Gallian Valkyrur? That's kind of information is new to me?! Giulio: I see it! Over there! Kurt: Two Valkyrurs are.. fighting..! 21: Hey.. are they really even human?! Imca: It's too fast.. their movements are so fast my eyes cannot follow..! Riela: That's a Valkyrur..! Riela: That's, who I am.. 56: Which of them won..?! Valerie: Wait.. Valerie: From the communications it seems the Gallian Valkyrur won! 21: The Valkyrur from Ghirlandaio has been defeated!! Giulio: Unbelievable.. Everything is out of whack..! Imca: My object of revenge has been defeated..? Riela: No.. that's not even human..! I, no.. I'm scared! Kurt: Riela, it's fine, we're leaving the battle now! Calm down, okay? Riela: Kurt.. I'm scared, I'm so scared! Imca: Am I to fight against that..!! Imca: ..stop shaking! I have to do it, there is no other way! Notes/Trivia s Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 3 Missions